


The Truth Will Kill Us All

by prettyboiiharringrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Harringrove, M/M, Magic, Other, curse, i'm fucking emo already, please don't rely on me to keep this updated i'm trying my best, please sir can i have some more (serotonin), spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboiiharringrove/pseuds/prettyboiiharringrove
Summary: Stranger Things Truth Spell AU"It's actually the truth will set you free," Dustin corrects, and Max and Billy both turn to scowl at him because of course they know that."Oh, fucking will it dumbass? Because Lucas won't talk to me or you and I'm feeling pretty trapped right now!" Max snaps, and it's a reminder as to how similar her and Billy are, even if they don't want to admit it. It's not lost on Steve that Billy has been holding his hand this whole time, even though he still refuses to talk to Steve, out of both fear and anger.He would rather Hawkins swallow him whole than have to look into those sad eyes again, and so far that's the only truth he's been able to keep to himself in three days.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Truth Will Kill Us All

“Basically what I’m saying is that I want to eat your ass,” Billy shrugs before even realizing what he’s saying and Steve is shocked for a handful of reasons. It has nothing to do with what they’re talking about, it’s not something you just say to your ex enemy/newfound bro, it’s not something you really say to _anyone_ , Billy looks about as shocked to have said it that Steve is to have heard it, and Steve’s own thoughts betray him when he begins to say them out loud.

“You know, I’ve jerked off to the idea like a thousand times,” he nods, eyes bulging as he can’t seem to shut himself up. “I picture you like working your way down my body and calling me pretty boy and princess the whole fucking time until you’re just going in, rimming me until I cum.” Steve can’t stop, he fucking can’t and it’s terrifying, even though Billy seems both horrified and eagerly intrigued.

“Harrington, what the _fuck_?” Billy interjects, trying to snap him out of it so that he can try and wrap his head around this need to confess everything he’s kept bottled up. It burns as it bubbles to the surface, like these truths are water boiling over, burning the meal and ruining his fucking life.

“I know it’s weird because most of the time when I picture us together I’m a top, but I could get into it,” Steve shrugs nonchalantly before his conscious mind catches up again, recognizing how fucking horrifying it is to be having this conversation.

“I mean that makes sense because I’ve dreamt about you fucking me until I’m like crying and _what the fuck_?!” Billy repeats, clapping a hand over his mouth in horror, scared he may continue revealing too many hard truths. 

“I don’t understand why you’re so surprised because I’m like so _totally_ in love with you and _oh my god_!” Steve stares at Billy in horror, feeling like he’s close to fucking crying because he can’t stop confessing and he would have much rather have gone to his grave with that secret. “Please tell me this is just a fucking nightmare.”

“Maybe but isn’t like our whole lives a nightmare at this point? I mean you’ve got whatever shit you and those kids try and hide from me like I don’t see my fucking sister coming home covered in dirt and slime and blood, and my dad beats the shit out of me, god knows he’d kill me if he knew I was in love with you too and you weren’t supposed to know any of that and fuck!” Billy shouts punching the wall, uncaring of how badly it hurt his knuckles.

“Which part wasn’t I supposed to know?” Steve questions, a pained laugh bubbling up in his throat as tears gently cascade down his too pink cheeks, his soft lips trembling. Billy can’t help but stare.

“All I want to do is kiss your sadness away,” Billy admits, turning to Steve, hands trembling as he tries to tamper down his anger. 

“I want that too,” Steve tells him, unable to keep the words from tumbling out of his mouth. “But I also want to figure out what the fuck is happening, and for this to be over, or for it to have maybe never fucking happened at all.”

Steve didn’t want to find out any of those things like this. To know that Billy loves him back under these circumstances. Even worse, Steve knows that if this continues, he will tell all his secrets — _I’ve known for awhile that your father beats you, I know your mother left you, monsters are real and you used to be one of them and you lost an entire summer of your memory and no one is telling you._

Steve can’t afford to tell anymore truths, not even to the man he loves, _especially_ not to the man he loves. He’s got to figure out what this is and put an end to it before things end up biting them both in the ass.


End file.
